Avengers On XBOX Live
by NowAskYourself-WhatWouldLokiDo
Summary: What if all the Avengers decided to play a little XBOX Live? Including Loki? Well lets just say, Thor finally learns that COD is not a fishing game.


Avengers on XBOX Live

* * *

**Loki**- These Midgardian games make no sense! Is it that hard for you mortals to tell me how to move?

**Bruce**- Well seeing as how my five year old cousin figured it out, I was thinking the genius Asgardian prince could figure it out as well.

**Tony**- Ya, new achievement!

**Steve**- It says I unlocked something, what does that mean?

**Tony**- See, if capsicle could figure out the controls it's pretty sad you can't.

**Thor**- This Midgardian game is quite fun.

**Clint**- Guys if were done playing Dead Rising, could we please play some COD?

**Loki**- I've heard of that game. I wouldn't mind trying it.

**Thor**- Brother, you like fishing?

Tony Stark has face palmed.

* * *

Thor's gamer tag- godofthunder57

Loki's gamer tag- midgardianruler

Tony's gamer tag- yourveryownplayboy

Clint's gamer tag- arrowtotheknee

Steve's gamer tag- I'llbeyourshield

Bruce's gamer tag- ragemonster

* * *

**Bruce**- Tony, this is the last time I let you pick my username.

**Tony**- Hey, at least I didn't include giant green.

* * *

Thor has changed his avatar

**Thor**- Fellow friends, I am a ninja!

* * *

Loki has changed his avatar

**Tony**- Nice Halo shirt.

**Loki**- What is this Halo you speak of?

* * *

Loki has 198651 gamer points

**Tony**- Now how did you manage to get that?

**Loki**- I have learned the Midgardian act of hacking.

**Tony**- What's that I hear? Oh an account suspension?

**Loki**- Ha, as if I am afraid of their threats.

* * *

**3 days later**

**Thor**- Brother where were you?

**Loki**- My account got suspended...

**Tony**- Hahaha, what was that you said before? You weren't afraid of their threats?

**Loki**- Shut up Stark.

I'llbeyourshield is now online

**Tony**- Who want's to play some COD?

**Thor**- Fishing? Hmmmm.

**Tony**- Dude you don't get it...

**Loki**- I'm up for some COD.

**Thor**- COD is a good tasting fish.

**Bruce**- Thor, are you going to play?

**Thor**- Hmmm, I guess.

* * *

**Thor**- This isn't fishing at all!

**Loki**- Who dares kill the god of mischief?

**Thor**- I do not see any fish! This game is quite misleading.

**Clint**- Thor COD is just the acronym, it stands for Call Of Duty.

**Thor**- They could have said that before.

**Bruce**- It said it right on the case.

**Tony**- I actually just lent him one, I doubt he took time to read the case.

**Bruce**- But he had to read the case to know what disc to put in...

**Loki**- I helped him with that.

**Tony**- So reindeer games, have you learned to move yet?

**Loki**- Yes actually.

* * *

**3 hours later**

**Clint**- Guys I'm tired of this game.

**Bruce**- One does not simply get tired of COD.

**Clint**- Well this guy did.

**Tony**- Who's up for some Zombies?

**Loki**- Zo...zombies?

**Thor**- My brother has a slight fear of these zombies you speak of.

**Tony**- Well suck it up.

**Loki**- Why is it so dark?

**Thor**- This doesn't feel safe.

**Clint**- No really?

**Tony**- I really thought that it was going to be a beautiful sunny background with zombies that puke rainbows.

**Steve**- Do these zombies puke rainbows?

**Clint**- Not unless they've been possessed by Nyan Cat.

**Thor**- That is a possibility.

**Loki**- What is that!

**Steve**- The music just got really menacing.

**Loki**- Die!

**Thor**- Brother watch out! They're coming for you!

**Loki**- My guy won't go fast enough!

**Clint**- Oh wow, now who invited these guys?

**Tony**- Hey they make good bait.

**Loki**- I'm down! Someone revive me!

**Bruce**- Nah

**Clint**- I'm sorry I can't hear you too many zombies.

**Loki**- Stark stop teabagging me!

**Tony**- I'm reviving you.

**Loki**- No Thor is!

**Tony**- Then I'm protecting you.

**Steve**- I got a kill!

**Tony**- What bout you mischief man?

**Loki**- One second, Thor is reviving me.

**Thor**- Brother, you have never been good at battle.

**Clint**- Too bad you can't perform magic in the game, hey?

**Tony**- What's happening?

**Bruce**- Did all the zombies just turn into snakes?

**Tony**- Did you just magic hack the game?

**Loki**- I prefer to keep my secrets to myself.

**Bruce**- Well I'm tired, I'm going to bed.

**Steve**- C'mon just a few more rounds.

**Bruce**- Its 5 in the morning!

**Clint**- I agree, I'm going to bed.

**Tony**- Ya, I'm actually tired. Your on your own Steve.

**Steve**- Well you guys are staying right?

**Thor**-...

**Steve**- Thor? Is he asleep at the controller?

**Loki**- I think so...

**Steve**- What about you?

**Loki**- I feel like leveling up in Skyrim

Loki has logged off

**Steve**- Fine, I don't need you guys

* * *

**Next day**

**Tony**- Are you still playing Zombies?

**Steve**- 10 hours straight

**Tony**- Wow

* * *

Loki has twenty new achievements all in Skyrim

**Tony**- Of course you do, have you been up all night too?

**Loki**- The god of mischief doesn't need sleep.

**Tony**- Why aren't you playing anymore?

**Loki**- I took an arrow to the knee

**Thor**- Friends, are you up for some Minecraft?

**Tony**- Sure

**Bruce**- I guess

**Steve**- I'm busy

**Loki**- I guess

**Clint**- OK

* * *

**Tony**- My home is boss!

**Thor**- Impressive Stark

**Tony**- Who just destroyed my home!

**Loki**- Loki'd!

**Tony**- Thanks

**Loki**- Ehehehehe

**Clint**- You know what, were kicking this guy out

**Bruce**- Agreed

**Loki**- What?

**Tony**- Go back to your Skyrim

**Loki**- You will pay!

**Thor**- Brother, go to sleep you know you get angry when your tired

**Clint**- I thought he was always angry?

**Bruce**- Nah that's me

**Tony**- Yup time for bed, go back to your stable

Loki has left the game

**Tony**- What is that?

**Bruce**- Is he snoring?

**Clint**- I've never heard him snore before

**Tony**- Maybe it was always blocked out my Thor's?

**Bruce**- And they share a dorm? Poor Natasha has her dorm right under theirs.

**Natasha**- I hate you guys


End file.
